Dan New Toy
by GWHH
Summary: I wrote this story before the start of the 2nd season. The idea on how Dan comes back onto the LAPD, was mine before I saw the new season.


Dan (Chloe ex-husband) had no idea way he meeting Lucifer. Since, he was on paid administrative leave pending his criminal investigation, indictment, trail and conviction. He had nothing else to do. So he figured why not!

He pulled up to the service access roads behind the Hollywood hills. It was 330pm in the afternoon. It was hot and sunny! He saw Lucifer (or whatever his real name was) standing looking out over the city.

Without looking back he said he was glad he was on time. That he may be immortal but Dan was not and he had to use his time wisely here on Earth.

"OK, Lucifer, said Dan. Why you bring me out here? Did you think I needed the fresh air?"

"No, Dan, he said. I owe Chloe and your daughter a debt for saving my life and since they will not take my favors I will transfer them over to you. There nothing worse than to own someone a favor and they will not like you repay it. Especially, for someone like myself."

Lucifer, I don't know what your deal is. I mean you play your game better them anyone else I have ever seen. Even for LA. But it's hot and I want to go have a cold beer with the boys before I start my 10 years of jail time and have to drink wine made in a toilet."

Lucifer laughs a bit to himself. It unsettled Dan a bit. Lucifer said "I mostly don't give out favors for nothing. But today I am. But to enjoy these two favors. You must do 2 things for me. One never tell Chloe or your daughter and never tell anyone I did these favors for you or else."

Dan laugh and said "or else? Or else, what? My soul goes to hell for forever." "No Dan. Said Lucifer, it's not that type of favors. No souls involved, no bargains, just a straight up favor, with the only stipulation that you never tell no one who did these favors for you or why."

Dan looked at Lucifer. The guy looked serious. He figured what the hell he was game."

"OK, Said Dan, I agree to all the terms of your deal. Now what, said Dan"

I am going to give you the two favors. A very rare and unusually gift from me. First favor. You will not be going to jail and you will be able to remain a police officer with the LA PD. Dan rolled his eyes. You got to be kidding me I turned myself in and confessed. No way that going to happen. Lucifer just smiled and said it will happen.

And favor number 2 said Dan. The Lucifer smiled deeply and said "this favor is what all men want more of. I will give you more of it, but on the conditions that if you ever use it on Chloe it goes back to the way it was before I give you the favor." Dan looked at him and said "what are you talking about, what item in questions?" He was totally confused.

Lucifer just smiled at him and said "those are favors and the other one is surprise." As he started to leave he turned and said "get a good night rest Dan because tomorrow going to be a "big" day for you."

Dan watched Lucifer drives off into the sunset. He wondered what crazy ideas he had. His drive home was fast. He decided to take a little nap before he went out for beers with the guys.

Just after 630pm he was woken up by his phone was ringing. It was his lawyer. He said "he just got a call from the DA of LA himself. His confession was thrown out by a judge on very rare and unusually technical and there was no way they could indict him again. Double jeopardy applied. He was not going to jail and was not going to get kicked off the LAPD. The lawyer said he would call back with more details later in the week!

Dan went out that night and had a great time with his buddies. And they celebrated winning a fight against all the forces that opposed them! A very rare thing! The next morning! Dan awoke late, with a bit of a hangover. He went into the kitchen. He was only wearing shorts. He scratched his crotch again. It had been itchy all night. He wondered why.

He had 3 big glass of OJ and then took a shower. He was thinking about that admin aid from the LAPD who looked a lot like Chloe but had a huge rack. She had given him her phone number last night! He felt something large thumping against his leg. He looked down at it! He stared at it for a long moment. Not understanding what he was looking at! He always had a larger than average size man tool and was proud of that fact. But now it was massive. My God!

He thought that not possible. It was so massive! It was like a comic book superhero would have or a horse. Than he had a through, it was not God work but the devil work. My God it was true! Lucifer was the devil! As hed stood in the shower in quiet shock until his apartment run out of hot water and the ice cold water jerked him out of his stupor of shock!

He toweled himself off after checking out his new man-tool. It was massive, he could not wait to use it on the ladies! Than he through of using it on Chloe and suddenly it went back to its old size in an instant! That how he (The Devil) was going to get him out of Chloe love life and her life in general! Than he tiled his head back and yelled out Lucifer name!

Maze and Lucifer was having a late AM brunch in his apartment above the club. When they both stop eating and look in Dan home direction. Maze smiled and said "I told you he would figure it out right away." Lucifer laughs and said "I never disagreed with you for a moment my dear." Than they went back to eating there breakfast.


End file.
